


Beguiled Birds

by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag still, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Touchy Touchy, asks, help meeee, what do i pUt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: This was an ask on tumblr with the following prompt: For JayRae I really love the thought of Red Hood and Raven. So maybe they have to work together for a mission, are instantly attracted to each other and they have all this sexual tension......you can take it from there.
Relationships: Raven/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Raven picked at an invisible loose thread on her cloak, trying to mask her anxiety. She’d only met Jason Todd once and it was under his preferred moniker of Red Hood. It was awhile ago, before he’d shown some growth, when he was a madman rampaging Gotham and blindly killing out of rage. 

Nightwing had asked her to gather the intel he had on a particular group of gangsters that had been causing trouble. To say that she didn’t like the situation was being kind. She fucking _hated_ him for it. But they were all tied up with other problems at the moment, and the “Batfam” (as he casually called them) had some kind of truce. She supposed that if Dick could trust him (well somewhat trust him) maybe she could too. At least he wasn’t a rapist. Still, she couldn’t quell the uneasy feeling that knotted the pit of her stomach as she landed in the back alleyway behind the Titans’ favorite pizza joint.

Unfortunately the owner, Joe, had been laundering money for a gang. What the money was being used for was obvious: drugs and guns. But the sheer amount that was being purchased was causing the team great concern. They needed to know what they were planning, and how many there were as well as their plan.

It was just after midnight, the light of the waxing moon made her pale skin seem to glitter. Irritation swelled within her. 

He was late.

Catching her breath, she heard a faint noise above her. Already in a defensive stance, her dark energy swirled around her, at the ready. 

“Glad you could finally join me Sunshine. Been here for an hour. Come up here.”

A deep voice whispered, the words trickling down to her from above where Jason sat on the fire escape of an abandoned apartment building. Cautiously, her feet left the ground and she landed a few feet away from him. Keeping her face a mask of calm, she regarded him carefully.

He was fucking gorgeous and she hated him for it. It was extremely unfortunate that he was a maniac. Or at least that’s what she had to keep telling herself. Even in the shadows of the night, she could see his piercing green eyes. The white streak in his hair gave him character, not that he needed any extra. She could faintly make out faded scars on his jaw and neck, reminders of who he was. 

Jason’s mask lay beside him, glinting slightly in the moonlight, cherry red and angry- just like him. 

“Are you going to sit down and help me or just keep staring at me like you want to eat me?” A lopsided grin slapped her in the face, and she was thankful for the cover of darkness as she turned bright red. She hadn’t realized she was staring for that long. Fucking prick.

“What do we know?” Keeping her voice level, she let herself sit. The metal of the fire escape was old and rusty, making her wonder just how long the building had been abandoned and how she had never noticed it before. 

Jason picked up the binoculars, popping a cherry into his mouth and spitting the pit into the alley way below. So that was the noise she heard earlier. 

“There are six in there right now, but I haven’t heard anything relevant for the past few nights.” She watched as his lips closed around another piece of the fruit, irritated. 

“I thought you were only out here three times a week?” That’s what Dick had told her at least.

Jason shrugged, and she watched as he spat another pit into the darkness below. “Can’t sleep.” That she understood. 

They sat in silence for awhile as she fiddled with the channels. The quiet was broken as her angry stomach ferociously rumbled. 

“Dick should’ve told you this was going to be extremely boring. You hungry?” Proffering the bag of cherries towards her, she almost accepted but stopped herself. This was too weird. 

“C’mon.” He popped another between his lips, biting into the flesh as he caught her eyes. She was mesmerized as she watched his teeth sink into it, his tongue darting out to lick the juice off of his mouth. 

“I’m good.” She deadpanned, turning her attention away from him. This bastard was fucking with her. Ripping the binoculars from his hand, she scanned the perimeter of the building. Well. Fine. She was bored. So why not have some fun while she’s at it?

“Actually,” she smirked, swiping the next plump cherry from his hand, she popped it between her lips, mimicking his earlier motions. She watched as his face contorted for a second with an emotion she couldn’t place, his vibrant eyes studying her every move. Jason’s hand twitched as her dainty tongue darted out to lick the juice dripping down her lips. 

Leaning over him she spat the pit into the alley way below, listening to a quiet _ping_ as it landed in the dumpster. She shivered slightly at the warmth of his presence, reminding herself that he was a criminal and that she needed to stay far, far away. No matter how handsome he might happen to be. 

Sinking down onto the step once more, she picked another cherry from his bag and chewed it thoughtfully. 

“You want to play a game?” His voice broke the silence that had resumed between them. She felt at ease with him in the silence, surprisingly not awkward despite the desire she feigned off. He was like a closed book, she couldn’t pick anything up from him, almost like one of her favorite mystery novels. 

“Why not.” Yawning, she turned towards him, anxious once more as she saw the wicked smile on his face. 

“Truth or dare?” His teeth gleamed evilly. If ever he looked mad, it was definitely now.

“No. NO way.” She scoffed, shoving the binoculars up to her violet eyes once more as she tried to divert his attention.

“Nope. Too late. You agreed.” Chuckling, he swiped the instrument from her hand and set it next to himself. “Listen, nothing is going to change, just like nothing has changed the last three nights I’ve been here. I’ll even be a nice guy and let you go first.” 

Raven snorted, shoving her hair behind her ear. “Fine. Truth or dare?”

Jason pursed his lips, regarding her carefully. “Well…You seem like the type that would give me a crazy dare. So. Let’s start with truth.”

“Why can’t you sleep? Specifically.” 

“Nightmares.” Their gazes locked, and she found herself not wanting to look away as understanding washed over her.

“About what?” Her whisper was barely audible.

“It’s always something different but something along the same lines. I dream about myself dead. Or being dead. Or dying over and over again. I wake up crazy and kill everyone I love. Usually when I actually wake up, I question whether or not I am dead, and if I’m just a ghost.” A twinge of empathy flooded through her, and she almost wanted to reach out for his hand. Azar, she understood those nightmares.

“Truth or dare?” His voice broke through her reverie, and she pulled her cloak more tightly around herself. 

“Truth.” No way was she picking dare around this maniac. 

“Did you want to come here tonight?” Shock welled in her. She had expected some kind of filthy question from him, maybe whether she was a virgin, etc. Maybe she had him pegged wrong.

“Oh don’t be so surprised,” he chuckled, “I’m not as mentally disturbed as you think.” 

She sighed. “No. I didn’t want to come. To be honest I don’t know you well. And the last time I saw you-”

“I was on a murdering spree.” He grimaced. “Yeah, sorry about that. Great first impression. What can I say, I was a little deranged.” A laugh escaped from her as she relaxed against the cold metal. 

Their back and forth continued for awhile, surprisingly easy. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” He lifted the binoculars to his eyes as a spurt of chatter echoed over the radio. Nothing important.

“What made you stop?” 

He scooted closer to her, stuffing his leather jacket behind his head as he leaned back, pondering her question. 

“I guess just seeing that I was becoming what I hated. Don’t get me wrong, those wackos deserved what they got. Call me deranged. But family is important to me. I would stop at nothing to protect those that I love. I just couldn’t wrap my mind around why Bruce couldn’t. Why I didn’t mean enough to him for him to try. But I guess I understand his antiquated sense or morality.”

“Truth or dare?” She could tell that he already knew the answer to his question, and knew that she was being cautious around him. Yet still, he was being careful with her. 

“Truth.” 

“Are you glad you did come?” His eyes swept over her still form as he scooted closer to her. Shivering slightly with the wind that swept around them, she cursed herself for not bringing a blanket. Jason was a beguiling creature. And she suddenly found that all of her prior opinions of him were…antiquated, as he would say. Maybe he wasn’t as crazy as she thought. 

He sat up, looming over her as he fished his jacket out from behind him, dropping it over her. It annoyed her that he was so chivalrous. It infuriated her that he was so different from what she expected, finding herself wanting to explain away his past mistakes. Raven found herself captivated by his eyes once more as he waited for her response. 

“Yes, actually. I’m glad I came.” His jacket was warm, almost comforting. It smelled faintly of smoke and raspberry incense, a mystery just as interesting as him. 

“Truth or dare?” She offered. He smiled slightly. 

“Dare.” Flashing her his trademark grin, he fiddled with the radio. Biting her lip, she racked her brain. She hadn’t expected him to choose dare. A grin spread across her face, full of malice. 

“I dare you to call the nearest drug store and ask them if they have adult diapers.” Blinking at her a few times incredulously, he snorted. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he dialed. 

“Yes, hello?” His voice was barely above a whisper, making it even worse. What the fuck were they doing? Was this really happening? 

“Hi, I needed you to check and see if you have adult diapers.” Raven stifled an obnoxious snort, trying not to blow their cover. “No, adult diapers. Yes I’ll hold.” He coughed, trying not to laugh. 

“Yes. They need to hold _a lot_.” They both erupted in quiet laughter as he hung up. 

“Azar, this is so much more fun that having to stake out with Beastboy. All he wants to do is talk about video games and whatever video game he’s playing.” Fiddling with the zipper on her boot, she pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“Truth or dare?” Jason implored, offering her another cherry. Raven pursed her lips in thought, weighing her options. Why not be risky?

“Dare.” Jason regarded her for a moment in silence, turning his body towards her and cocking his head.

“I dare you to…” She waited patiently for his embarrassing task, smiling slightly. 

“Kiss me.” 

Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaping. _What._ He couldn’t have said that to her. Right? And yet there he was, mere inches away. His body heat radiated towards her, almost invitingly. Jason was closer to her than he had been for the last few hours, his scent washing over her. She knew she could refuse. But something inside of her didn’t want to.

Her hand touched the soft material of his black shirt. While she couldn’t sense any emotions, she felt his heart beating, abnormally quickly. Swallowing, her gaze met his eyes as something inside of her own chest squeezed nervously. 

Something in his eyes was burning at her, consuming her whole; they captured her and she found herself unable to move as he closed the gap between them agonizingly slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his soft lips graze hers. Suddenly, she was bombarded with emotions. Curiosity, _desire_. 

Her lips matched his intensely as she felt his arms engulf her. His fingers were in her hair, his scent in her nose. Jason’s stubble kissed her mouth as his lips parted hers and she moaned quietly. The taste of the cherries they had shared earlier greeted her, with a hint of whiskey. Her grip on his shirt intensified, and she found herself in his lap, meeting him kiss for kiss. 

Time seemed to freeze for her, and she was trapped in this moment, all too happy to comply with his mouth, with his wants. Gasping, she broke their kiss, trying to gather her thoughts as his lips trailed down her neck. 

She shivered, not from cold, but from desire. Her senses were flooded with her own, as well as his. He did nothing to stifle it anymore, completely and unabashedly he let his desire for her flood her senses unyieldingly. 

“Jason.” Her voice was thick with lust. Fuck this maniac, azar he was a great kisser. Eyes burning into hers, he gripped her face and brought her lips back to his with a hunger that consumed them both. 

Her communicator buzzed. Quickly, she rolled off of him, smoothing her hair and flipping it open as she cleared her throat. “What?” She asked, irritated. 

“Have you found anything helpful?” Dick’s voice filtered through the speaker nonchalantly. 

“No. They haven’t done anything yet.” She rubbed her eyes. What a night. She had already been there for four hours. It had felt like minutes. 

“Alright. How about you come back tonight, and we can regroup. Tell Jason I said hi. I’ll probably have you out there again a few times this week, hopefully we can pick something up.” Snapping the communicator closed, she paused, peering at her partner almost shyly. 

“Well, I guess I have to go.” Gathering her things, she paused as he took hold of her hand, abruptly causing her to fall into his lap. He held her against his chest for a moment. Not knowing how to feel, she relaxed against him, desire still pooling between her legs. 

“You’ll be back this week?” He asked casually. Not wanting to let her go. She could feel his gaze boring into her head as she tried to avoid it. 

“Yes, sounds like it.” She fiddled with her fingers nervously. His lips kissed the hollow of her neck carefully and she shivered with need. Carefully, his fingers slid down her arm. Then down her leg, resting in her lap. 

Her eyes met his, and she felt bewitched once more. What they were doing was weird. It wasn’t right. But Azar did it feel right. His fingers slipped down, between her legs, softly stroking her sex through her uniform as she gasped, his eyes dancing with delight.

“Promise me that you’ll be back.” His voice was dangerous. Biting her lip, he kissed her once more before slowly dipping his fingers into her underwear. 

“I have to leave.” She panted as she felt the warmth of his fingers on her clit. He paused, waiting. Yet, she didn’t leave. Jason’s desire rippled through her once more and she gasped as she was overloaded with emotions, his fingers dancing on her clit. Leaning her weight against him, she spread her legs as he slid his other arm around her, sliding his fingers into her moist center. Pressure was building in her chest, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

“Promise me.” He whispered in her ear sensually, nibbling at her lobe. Her spine tingled, a burning sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. 

“I promise.” She spat through gritted teeth, pleading him to continue. Suddenly, she was stifling a scream into his chest as she came around his hands, orgasming harder than she ever had. She laid in his lap, bewildered at what had transpired between them as she regained her ability to stand. Slowly, carefully, she gathered her things, looking down at him.

Jason sat, smirking. “Keep the jacket. I’m sure it looks better on you.”

Standing, he quickly pecked her on the lips. “And be ready for Wednesday.” He chuckled. She wasn’t sure what he meant, but her body shivered in nervous delight as she took to the sky.

_What the fuck just happened?_


	2. Part 2

Friday.

It was Friday. And Raven hadn’t heard from Jason. She had casually mentioned to Dick that they hadn’t gathered any intel on their Monday evening together. Well, any intel pertinent to the case. Raven had gathered plenty of information about her mysterious partner, like the way his lips felt on hers. And how seeing him made her chest feel like she was going to explode. Or the way his fingers made her skin burn and how she craved for him to touch her just one more time.

So, naturally, she had asked to be removed from the case under the guise of “wasted time.” And she had forced herself to stay in her room all of Wednesday, to keep her wits about herself so that she didn’t make any rash decisions. Raven wasn’t one to just throw herself at a man; no, her life was too complicated for feelings or wanton desires.

And yet here she was, sitting cross-legged on her pale blue satin sheets, tapping her knee nervously. Why was she having thoughts about him? Beside her, the alarm clock ticked away, revealing the late hour. As usual, she could not sleep.

What was he doing?

She willed herself not to think. Just to meditate. All of her insecurities and thoughts seeped away as she floated upwards in the lotus position, palms outstretched.

“Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…” The words fell from her lips with ease. Attempting stuff her thoughts about careless men behind a wall, she focused on her breathing.

And then a thought rushed forward. _Jason’s lips brushing her neck._

No. Stuff it away.

_His fingers carefully sliding down her spine._

Nope, ignore it.

Inside of her, Desire danced gleefully. She frowned outwardly, forcing herself to focus once more.

 _His soft lips on her earlobe._ She shivered.

“ _You missed our rendezvous_.” Raven’s violet eyes shot open in surprise as the husky voice filtered through her reverie. Crashing to the bed, she felt a warm weight shift over her, and found herself staring in the very eyes of the man that had been on her mind. She swallowed nervously, taking in the scowl on his face.

“I-I’m sorry?” Her words were strangled and full of question. Inside her chest, her heart beat rapidly, threatening to explode. “How did you get in here?”

“Why didn’t you come?” Ignoring her question, he leaned down, locking his green eyes onto her own. A blush crept up her cheeks, and she suddenly felt extremely hot despite being clothed only in a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

“I was busy.”

“Liar. Dick said you requested off the case. Why? Can’t stand me?” She shivered involuntarily below him. “Why didn’t you at least call?” Something in his voice made her feel guilty. He wasn’t angry, but almost sounded dejected.

“I just couldn’t.” His arms shifted further out on her bed. Azar, he was a beautiful man. Even in the simplest of clothing, he looked like a model. Was it a requirement of Bruce’s? Only attractive men were allowed in the family? The black fabric of his t-shirt rippled over his muscles, causing her stomach to flip. The musky scent of his cologne assaulted her as he leaned closer, eyes narrowed.

Raven could do nothing but wait for whatever he planned to do. She was frozen beneath his stare, shaking slightly, unsure of whether it was from desire or fear. Not fear of harm, but rather fear of her desire for him. Slowly, she watched understanding flood through him, a smirk dancing across his features. In the pale light of the candles, he looked mischievous.

“Why not?” His voice was low, his mouth dipping towards her ear again. Raven’s body spasmed in delight. “Did you enjoy it too much? Does it frighten you?” His questions seemed harmless, but they were full of weight. He knew the answer, he was just toying with her.

Squirming beneath him, she attempted to distance herself from his lips. “Jason. I’m not just a mindless fuck. Please, just get off of me and go find someone else to torture.” The harsh tone of her voice brought a frown to his lips.

“I never said you were a mindless fuck.” Anger radiated in his tone, his eyes were ablaze with something unrecognizable. “In fact, you’re quite the opposite. Do you think Dick just put his most powerful asset out for a stupid night patrol?”

Confusion rippled through her. Dick had told her that she was the only one that could do it, everyone else had other assignments. He hadn’t been lying, had he? She couldn’t pull her eyes away from his, the piercing green made her feel completely naked and vulnerable.

“You asked for me?” The whisper was barely audible. His fingers found their way to her face, and she felt his gentle touch as his hands caressed her head. She had always thought this man a psychotic brute. And yet here he was, proving her wrong yet again. Maybe she was too quick to judge.

“Yes. I’ve wanted to know you from the moment I first laid eyes on you.” Butterflies raged inside of her as her mind tried to make sense of his words.

She didn’t know if he was the one that made the first move or if it was her. But suddenly, his mouth was sealed to hers, short circuiting her brain. She didn’t care what her head told her, she just knew in her heart that she needed this. She needed him. She could figure out the rest later. Fire burned within her, engulfing her, and for once she let herself be consumed. Her mouth tingled as she felt his tongue dart across her lips and she gasped, allowing him to dive inside. He tasted of delicious sin and the cherries he seemed all too fond of.

Jason’s calloused hands threaded through her hair, holding her to him like he was afraid she would change her mind. Feeling his length pulsing against her leg, she gasped, eyes flickering open.

Pulling back, he gave a momentary pause, allowing her to catch her breath.

“Do you want to stop?” His own breathing was labored. Drinking in his disheveled hair, she made quick work of yanking his shirt up and over his head. Raven’s soft hands traced the planes of his chest, and she watched as his eyes drifted shut. Her fingers brushed carefully along his scars as he patiently waited, basking in her attention as she explored his skin. Her lips ticked downward in a frown.

“What are these from?” The words left her lips before she could stop herself. Green eyes met hers once more, and she found herself holding her breath.

“A time I’d rather forget.” His fingers closed around hers as he pinned her arms beside her head, holding her gaze. “Now this,” he paused to kiss her neck, “Is a time I would like to remember.” She gasped as his mouth lowered onto hers once more, his fingers sliding down her torso slowly. Her nipples were prominent through her shirt, screaming for his attention as his warm hands slid over her breasts, lower still, until they rested at her stomach. The fire within her consumed her, she couldn’t breathe. A wild desire was threatening to break her and she was sure that the other titans could hear her heart from across the tower with the ferocity of its beating. Carefully, his fingers slid the fabric up her pale skin, ghosting across her flesh. His eyes devoured her, his face wild. It was as if they were frozen in time, the last two on earth.

She didn’t know what would come after this. But she didn’t care. Right now, she was sure, more so than she ever had been in her life. She needed him. Her body craved him, her mind begged for him as every nerve in her body screamed inside of her. With a flick of his wrists, the tank top flew through the air and landed haphazardly on top of a stack of books in the corner.

Raven’s eyes squeezed shut as she stifled a moan. His soft lips drew circles around her nipples, kissing her breasts. His eyes drank her in hungrily as if he were a starving man, and she was his only meal. Her nails bit into his muscled shoulders as his tongue swirled around her nipple, teasing it, before his teeth nipped. Her back arched and she broke her hand away, covering her mouth to hide any sound.

Jason’s lips kissed down the length of her torso, and she felt herself shatter beneath him, vulnerable and nervous. Every touch of his skin and brush of his lips brought her closer to her undoing, and she had never been more unprepared in her life. She felt a tightness in her stomach as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her shorts and panties, his eyes met hers with a smoldering gaze of lust that would’ve brought her to her knees. In one fell swoop, her panties and shorts lay discarded next to the bed.

He spread her legs, gazing at her womanhood with an insatiable desire. Biting her lip, she tried to keep herself from begging, trying to be patient. His lips descended onto her pale thigh and she let out a breathy gasp.

There was a quiet chattering in the hall way. Her teammates. And still, Jason continued his trek across her skin, letting his breath ghost across her nether regions, causing her breathing to become erratic.

There was a pounding on her door. He paused above her clit with dangerous eyes. The warmth of his breath on her exposed genitalia made her unhinged, and her pale fingers clutched at the sheets.

“What?” She tried to yell, but her voice came out strangled and breathless.

“Do you want to watch a movie with us?” Beastboy’s voice penetrated through the door. And then Jason’s tongue darted out, swirling on her clit as his hands clenched her legs, keeping them spread for his viewing pleasure.

Raven bit back a moan as a bead of sweat slid down her face, her violet hair plastered to her skull as she tried to maintain her composure.

“No.”

“But it’s Sharknado 3!” His tongue picked up speed, and she felt her stomach twist into a knot of tension. Carefully, a finger slid into her moist center, and she bit her hand to keep from screaming his name.

“NO.” His mouth sucked her clit. He was sin and desire and she found herself losing any control she had on the situation. As she heard Beastboy’s steps receding, the lamp in the corner exploded. Her pride melted away and a string of words left her mouth, followed by a laundry list of expletives. A soundproofing charm.

As she finished the spell, her fingers wrapped into his hair, and she let out a loud moan, grinding her wetness against his face.

A pressure was building inside of her, too much for her to handle. She sought release.

“Please.” Raven’s nails bit into his skin as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Jade eyes pierced hers, mad with desire.

“Yes?” Licking his lips, he pulled away from her and regarded her carefully.

“I need you.” There was no shame in her voice, only need. The candles on her nightstand flickered as he brought his lips down to hers. With an effortless and practiced motion, Jason’s pants were tossed to the side. Heat curled up her body. And then his shaft was at her entrance. He paused, as if waiting to see if she had second thoughts. Wrapping her legs around him, she tried to grind herself against him, but he carefully pulled away, studying her.

“Tell me you want this.” His eyes were dark, dangerous. “Tell me you want this as much as I want this.”

“I want you. Please.” She had never craved for anyone the way she did Jason. His lips twitched against hers. “I’ve never needed someone the way I need you.”

And with that, he thrust himself inside of her. She screamed his name as he pumped in and out of her in a frenzy. The air was thick with lust and desire and the scent of their bodies entwining. Their shadows danced along the walls of her room as their moans filled the silence.

Raven thought that her soul would leave her body as she felt herself being pulled to the heavens, the pressure in her body almost too much to bear. “ _Jason_.”

He reveled in the sweet sound of his name upon her lips, committing it to memory. Their hands explored each other’s skin as he pounded into her mercilessly, eliciting fresh screams of pleasure from his lover below him.

“Look at me.” His breathing was labored and his eyes glazed as he felt his body begin to spasm with the beginnings of an orgasm. Her muscles contracted around him as their eyes met, green on violet. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his arms as she screamed his name. Colors exploded behind her eyes as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body. Raven quaked beneath Jason’s strong body. He gasped as he found his own release, wrapping his arms around her as he fell to the bed beside her. Jason’s warm arms pulled her to him as she continued to shake with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her head rested on his chest as she closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, almost as fast as her own.

They laid together in silence until their shaking bodies stilled, reveling in the quiet of their bubble.

“What is this?” She whispered, suddenly unsure of herself. What was she doing? What would her teammates think? What did he think? A wave of anxiety flooded into her. Calmly, his fingers found their way to her chin and pulled her face up to his as he gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

“What do you want it to be?” Once again, she found herself lost in his gaze. Oh, she was a goner.


	3. Connection

“How has it been going?” Nightwing fidgeted next to Raven as he flipped through the stack of notes and intel in the manila folder before him. “I’m sorry, I know this work is probably really boring.”

Raven tried to stifle her smile. The stake outs were anything _but_ boring. In fact, she found herself enjoying them quite a bit. 

“I know there isn’t a lot of information that they have offered right away, so its a lot of long hours for bits and pieces.” Carefully, he plucked two pieces of paper from the stack and regarded them with a stern expression.

Well, she might not have learned a lot of information about the gang that was stirring up trouble beneath their noses, but she had certainly learned her fair share about Jason. And maybe even herself. Important information, like how uncomfortable fucking against a brick building on a fire escape is. Or how his lips curl up into the cutest scowl when he’s irritated.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind, half of the time I don’t sleep anyways so it’s busy work.” Well, she wasn’t lying. 

“Has he been treating you okay? I hope he hasn’t been vulgar or made any passes at you. I can talk to him if he has.” She could feel a blush work its way up her body as their eyes met. The memories of the prior evening filled her mind, making her lips tingle.

 _Jason’s mouth was on hers, making her brain as useful as soup. Her back was pressed against the brick wall firmly, securing her against him._ _“I feel like we should stop this, we’re probably missing valuable intel because I can’t keep my fucking hands to myself around you.” His voice was a playful growl in her ear._

 _“_ Nope. He’s been a gentleman actually. Quite surprisingly.” Trying to hide whatever they were from the rest of the team and their friends had been somewhat of a nightmare. Their visits had become more frequent, no longer limited to the nights they had spent together gathering intel. 

Raven had found herself so enthralled by him. To everyone else, she noticed, Jason was nothing short of an asshole. But when they were together, his facade broke and she was coming to grips with the fact that he might be the most sweet and honest man she had ever met. Like he was two different people.

Sure, they had sex. Lots and lots of sex. And Azar, did she love it. But there were days and nights that she found they were in deep discussions about almost anything. Their thoughts on religion, the universe, even cuff links were on the table at one point. And it was all so easy. It felt as if they had known each other forever, when in reality, it had only been four months now. 

Nightwing stood, carefully gathering all of their hardwork in his hands. 

“Alright, well, goodnight.” She nodded at him, deep in thought as she trekked back to her room, exhausted from the day.

Her eyes widened as her door slid open, revealing a pile of clothing littered across her carpet and a long form atop her bed. A smile graced her lips as she took in his quiet snores. As quietly as she could, she slipped closer, shedding her own garments and carefully climbing onto the mattress. 

He had only slept over once before, briefly. They had had earth shattering sex, and they were both so exhausted that they had fallen asleep immediately afterwards. Not long after, he had awoken, sweaty and haggard from the night terrors that plagued him. He had refused to fall asleep around her since, not wanting her to see him so vulnerable. 

Raven watched his chest rise and fall with the pattern of his breathing. She had to hold her hands to keep them from tracing the planes of his body, wanting to know every inch of him. A yearning filled her, making her heart ache. She wished that everyone else could see this side of him. She wished she could know every part of him, every story and every scar of his. He thought of himself as an ugly monster, but she found him so beautiful and compelling. 

He had come back from his night out, and no doubt been waiting for her to get done with her weekly update for Dick. Settling next to him on the pillow, she watched him carefully, willing herself into peaceful slumber. 

Beside her, there was a faint shaking. Jason’s fingers twitched and his face contorted in a mask of anguish. His breathing became ragged, and it almost sounded as if he were choking. 

Suddenly, Jason sat bolt upright, sweat glistening on his fair skin. Raven’s eyes met his as they opened unexpectedly. The luminous green swirled, and she found herself trapped in pools of madness, reminding her almost of the Lazarus pit itself. He coughed uncontrollably beside her, as if he were just drowning.

“ _Raven_.” Jason’s words were hoarse as his eyes seemed to refocus as he found her, the tremors leaving his body. Pulling him against her, she ran her hands through his dark hair as he breathed her in, trying to ground himself. 

“It’s okay. You’re here now. I’m here now.” She murmured her reassurance into his ear as his heartbeat returned to it’s normal rhythm. Sitting back, his eyes gleamed in the dark of her room.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. You took so long.” Running a hand through his hair, he leaned back against the pillows and sighed. Azar, why wouldn’t he just let himself be vulnerable around her? What was he so afraid of?

“What was it about?” Her dainty hand cupped his face, turning his jaw towards hers. This was the one thing he never seemed inclined to talk about. A pause lingered between the two as he nuzzled her hand thoughtfully. She could smell the sweat and blood of the day on him coupled with his cologne.

“You know when you have those dreams where you’re falling, and you can feel it, and then you wake up?” His voice was quiet and rough.

“Yes.” She whispered, eyeing him intently.

“It’s always like that. That’s how it starts.” He paused, clearing his throat. “I feel like I’m falling. And then, I’m landing in water of some kind. Only, it isn’t water. It feels like boiling acid, burning me alive. It’s so painful, that I would give anything to die, to make it stop. Only I’m not dying, I was already dead. And now I’m coming back. And I can feel this _presence_. In my head.” 

He’s talking about the pit. Something not even Dick could wrestle out of him.

“ _Something evil._ And it’s inside of me. It’s part of me. It feels as though I’m trapped in my own body. And I see these… _things_. My body tells me to do _awful_ things. And then I wake up.” She knows that isn’t all of it. But she doesn’t want to press him. The pain is too raw for him, too intense. 

“Sometimes,” he whispered, “I wonder if any of this is even real. Or if it’s a dream. Or if I’m a ghost.” His gaze settled back on hers again, and she shivered under his watchful eye.

“It is real.” Scooting closer to him, she rested her head against his shoulder. She ached to take his pain away. Pulling away from her, he cocked his head to the side suspiciously.

“Have you done something to me?” Raven’s mouth dropped at the accusation.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, we’ve only been…together? For what, a couple of months? And you’re all I can think about. I find myself out, doing something, and everything reminds me of you. Or I think to myself, ‘I need to tell my Little Bird this.’ You’ve cast a spell on me, haven’t you?” Something in his eyes gleamed playfully, and she could feel her heart pick up. She had thought herself a fool, for she felt the same way about him.

“I promise you, I haven’t done anything.”

“When we are together, you ask me things. Things I normally wouldn’t answer. And yet I feel compelled to answer. It’s like I can’t stop myself.” His calloused hands gripped her shoulders, and she felt his body heat radiating towards her with their close proximity. Her stomach fluttered nervously, as it did every time she was with him.

“I think…” She found herself in his lap as their lips inched closer together. Raven could feel his breath on her lips as she tilted her mouth towards his. 

“Yes?” She murmured against his mouth, watching his long lashes against his cheeks as her eyes began to drift closed. He made her feel safe, relaxed. 

“I’m in love with you.” She gasped as his words rippled through her. He gave her no time to react as his soft lips captured hers in a bruising kiss, turning her insides and brain to mush. Holding her against his naked chest, she felt their heartbeats in sync, the thumping rushing in her ears. And then she was beneath him, and they were losing themselves in each other. 

Her breasts pushed against his chest as he crushed her against him, quickly sliding her panties off with agile movements. His boxers lay discarded on the floor beside her bed from where he undressed earlier. She tried to gather her thoughts.

“Wait.” He paused, watching her carefully as he waited for her to speak. She could feel his warmth at her entrance, and she felt light headed suddenly. Raven felt a different emotion flood her, one that she was not entirely familiar with. 

His green eyes pierced her, full of restraint as he took in her naked form, her violet hair fanning out beside her head. He was afraid. 

“I love you too.” A genuine smile flooded his face as he leaned down, crushing his lips to hers in a passionate fervor. And then he was inside of her, and she felt vulnerable herself. Never had she felt this way for anyone else. She wanted to give herself to him completely, unabashedly. Her pale fingers clenched his shoulders.

Jason’s emotions rippled through her, overriding her own senses. _Lust, joy. Love._ She felt as if her body was no longer her own, allowing his emotions to raise her higher in her plane of ecstasy as he pounded into her. His body was still slick with sweat from his nightmare, and his fingers trailed along her skin as he made his way down to her clit. In all of the right ways, he knew how to undo her, to make her scream and writhe in ecstasy and excitement. But he also knew how to put her back together again afterwards.

His lips peppered her chest, her neck, her ears, and finally her forehead. She moaned as the motions of his hand brought her closer and closer to climax. 

“ _Jason_.” Her muscles constricted and a moan escaped his lips as she watched his face distort with pleasure. 

“ _I fucking love you,_ ” he growled into her hair as he thrust into her one final time. They fell back against the sweat soaked sheets and he held her, cocooning them in the blanket. His lips pressed against her hairline as their breathing slowed. It was times like this that she wished she could bottle up and put in a box to relive later.

And then the door to her room slid open.

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Beastboy stumbled backwards while he shielded his eyes, quickly shutting the door behind him as Raven sat up, mortified. Beneath her, she felt the vibration of Jason’s laugh. 


	4. Part 4

Beads of sweat rolled down Raven’s back, pooling in her already soaking wet clothes. Irritation rippled through her as she threw her boots across the floor. Sighing heavily, she began the process of peeling the wet garments off of her pale skin.

It had been rough lately. She had been having more and more nightmares. It could’ve had something to do with the fact that Jason was gone on a mission somewhere in Europe, and she was stressed and lonely. She found herself once more having intrusive thoughts, doubting their relationship, which in turn was making her doubt herself.

It was hotter than hell outside, and she had just gotten back from dealing with more of Mad Mod’s shenanigans. Cringing inwardly, she peeled a small British flag off of her back, systematically trying to file that memory away to forget, if possible. She worked vigorously until her sopping wet attire lay in a pile next to her bathroom door. Shivering, Raven turned the slim silver handle as far to the right as she could, waiting patiently for the water to get hot.

The room began to fog as she slipped through the glass door of the shower and stood on the cold, grey tile. She could feel the knots in her back begin to loosen under the pressure of the water. Relief flooded her body as she leaned against the glass, closing her eyes. Calmly, she focused on her breathing as she reigned her insecurities in, meditating under the steady stream of heat.

It had been almost an odd coincidence, at least to her, that Jason was suddenly called away after the team had discovered their blossoming relationship. She had endured lectures from everyone about Jason’s past, most of all Dick.

“You would say that about your own brother?” She recalled the look of anger on Dick’s face as she had defended her lover, leaving him speechless. She knew he meant well, but if he wouldn’t even trust his brother with his teammate, how could he say he had full faith in Jason after he had turned a new leaf?

And then, not even days later, Jason had appeared in her room, given her a chaste kiss, and told her he was on his way to Europe for an undisclosed amount of time to “tie up some loose ends.” And that was that.

Maybe I’m not good enough for anyone.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she forced the thought out of her mind.

Azar, she hated the fact that she felt so alone without him. It had been two months and she hadn’t heard a thing. Her heart ached for him, and she wanted to scream at herself for being lovesick over a man.

Suddenly, something warm encircled her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as she was yanked backwards against a warm, well defined mass of muscle. Her violet eyes widened as she took in the scar pocked arms that held her prisoner.

“Jason—” She tried to turn, but he held her firmly in place.

“Shhh. Little bird. Give me just a moment. I need us to stay like this—just for a moment.” His mouth was pressed tightly to the back of her head as he murmured into her violet hair. Her stomach was full of butterflies, a feeling that was foreign to her. Letting herself relax against his naked body, she felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Patiently, she waited for him to release her as she longed to take his handsome face in her hands.

After what felt like an eternity, he carefully grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

Without giving her time to react, he pulled her against him, crushing his lips to hers in bruising kiss. She breathed him in, grounding herself with the scent of his sweat and cologne. The faint smell of cinnamon emanated from him as she buried her face in his neck.

The air was thick with fog as her back pressed against the back of the shower. The stream of water fell in front of her, landing on Jason’s face. Water cascaded down his hair, matting it down as the stream slipped down his body steadily. He looked worn and beaten down, almost defeated. Raven’s violet eyes held his gaze, letting the familiar feeling of his stare make her blush. Carefully, her hands caressed his face. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes briefly.

“I missed you.” The words were faint, but they were loud enough to make her heart squeeze. Tension she hadn’t realized she had been holding in left her body and she found herself pulling his face to hers. And then they were kissing. Jason’s hands threaded through her wet hair, sealing her mouth to his as he pushed her against the wall of the shower. Soft lips found their way down her neck and she moaned quietly, savoring every second of attention he gave her.

“Little bird.” He paused, holding her tightly against him as a look of deep concern flooded his face. “What’s the matter?”

“What do you mean?” His fingers traced up her body until they reached her face. Sliding his thumb gently across her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her nose.

“You’re crying. Tell me, I need to fix whatever is making you hurt. Did something happen while I was away?” Her eyes widened.

She was crying?

She was crying.

“Just…Don’t leave me again.” Her hands gripped his shoulders as she willed herself to stop. But she couldn’t, and the tears just kept coming. All of the emotions she hadn’t realized she had been holding back flooded through her and she began to shake.

“I won’t.” His voice was steady, and she knew he meant it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his mouth to hers once more. The stubble from his cheeks scratched her mouth, but she welcomed the feeling. She needed him, and she needed to forget. She wanted to drown herself in him.

Soft lips parted hers, and she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. The taste of cherries and whisky made her lips tingle. Heat welled in her stomach as his hands explored her body. It had felt like decades since she had seen him last. Her body reacted like it was their first time. Every piece of her that he touched burned, it felt like her nerve endings were on fire. She moaned as he rubbed himself against her, a ripple of pleasure coursing through her.

Pulling away, their gazes locked together as he carefully lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around his back, she felt him pause at her entrance. Droplets of water slipped into her eyes as she peered upwards at his face.

Slowly he slipped himself in, in small increments. Raven groaned.

“Not fast enough.” Squirming, she tried to hasten the process. Something gleamed in his eyes, and she felt her heart sputter in her chest. His hands cupped her bottom, securing her against the wall behind her.

“Little bird, are you sure that’s what you want?” His voice was a growl as he nibbled on her ear, pausing to survey her breasts. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to ravish you.”

“Yes, I—OH.” A loud moan echoed in the small bathroom as Jason slammed himself into her with as much force as he could. Her nails raked his shoulders as he pinned her against the cold wall. Behind them, shards of glass sprayed the floor as the mirror above the sink exploded.

“Do I make you lose control, little bird?” His breathing was labored and a small smirk plastered his face, but she found herself unable to respond. A pressure was building within her, threatening to undo her. A calloused hand slipped between them, and she gasped as he began to rub her clit strategically.

“Do I?” He implored once more; his voice thick with lust. She whimpered as she felt his fingers draw away from her. She craved his touch.

“Yes.”

His fingers moved against her clit as she ground herself against him, her breasts bouncing in front of his watchful gaze. With a vigor she didn’t know he had, he pulled her legs up higher, smashing himself against her harder than ever. She was unable to stifle the scream that escaped her lips as she felt herself being thrown over the edge. And then she was falling in a wave of pleasure as she felt her entire body shake uncontrollably.

Jason’s mouth brushed against her shoulder as he lowered her onto her shaking legs.

“I missed you, in case you couldn’t tell.” A lopsided smile graced his face, and she found herself grinning.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Frowning, she pulled him against her, laying her head against his chest while she listened to his heart beat.

“I thought you were never coming back.” His arms crushed her to him and the warmth of his body ebbed into her, making her feel at peace.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I told them no, but I didn’t have much of a choice.” His face was a sea of fury. “I would never leave you willingly. In fact, I have a few bones to pick tonight. But first, I just want to hold you for awhile.”

And so they stood in each other’s company as the last of the warm water coursed over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay. Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not. I didn’t know what I was doing with this, and I hope it isn’t hard to read but yeah. Also this took forever to write and I don’t know how long it is but it feels like a novel, so sorry.


End file.
